This invention relates generally to cosmetics and cosmetic accessories and, more particularly, to a cosmetic case that is carried easily by a woman and which enables her to have access to miniature size cosmetics.
Makeup is traditionally provided in larger sizes and containers. However, a user may not need such a large quantity of selected makeup. The cost of current high quality makeup is
Relatively high and it can be cost prohibitive for women to have multiple colors and products, especially to take them with her while traveling, going to work, or the like. Further, the makeup may expire prior to the time that the user is able to use all of the makeup. In addition, a compact and easily carried case for carrying miniature makeup packages has not been proposed or marketed.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a makeup container or case that provides smaller samples of makeup that is easily replaceable. It would be desirable to have a cosmetic carrier uniquely configured to receive and contain miniature packages of cosmetic products. Further, it would be desirable to have a cosmetic case having spring loaded assemblies normally configured to release cosmetic products yet configured to retain them if selected.